


Gaze

by cappsn25



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappsn25/pseuds/cappsn25
Summary: Very short poem.





	Gaze

Oh, what the sight of you does to me.  
The lines of your face, the little wrinkles,  
The hint of gray, and the dimples.  
Each tells a story of your past, our past.  
The moments of our lives, the little smiles,  
The hints of pain, and the love.  
It is moments like this, which make the moments of hell bearable.  
It is moments of peace before the moments of fury.  
It is these moments that I allow myself to love you.  
It is these moments I live for.

**Author's Note:**

> The first 3 lines hit me while looking at a screencap on inwaitforsomethingbetter's tumbler. Not sure it means a thing. Just didn't want to waste it. If you can expand it, go for it.


End file.
